


Gently

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: Suddenly there is an arm wrapped around his torso, hugging him close. Alex's warm breath on the back of his neck as he plants his lips behind Michael's ear.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Gently

  
It started small, a twinge of pain, not enough to complain about but too much to ignore. Michael likes to lie to himself and blames it on the change in the weather. Pain was something he’d learned to live with and put to the back of his mind most of the time. There was no sense in wallowing, his hand was fucked up. One would think the discomfort would vanish with the sudden healing of his injury, but now that there was nothing to ache, the pain he felt seemed even more brutal.

He's washing the dishes when the telltale sign of pain burns down his arm and into his fingers. Half his hand burns, the other half is numb and tingling. He fumbles, trying to get his fingers to respond, but eventually gets a solid hold on the plate he was drying. There is a steady stabbing ache radiating from his wrist through his hand.

"Fuck," he whispers, voice shaking as he tries to get his breathing back to a manageable level, fingers curled in a weak fist.

Suddenly there is an arm wrapped around his torso, hugging him close. Alex's warm breath on the back of his neck as he plants his lips behind Michael's ear.

"Hey," Alex mumbles, gently.

Michael hums noncommittally, resting more of his weight against Alex's chest. "It's not that bad." Alex scoffs at having his own words thrown back at him. As much as Michael hated being in pain, he hated it even more, when their roles were reversed. "Really," Michael insists.

"Let me see?"

It took Michael a moment, but then he offered his left hand Alex took it with the greatest of care. He pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Michael's trembling hand before he massages it. When Alex rubs a finger between his finger and thumb, Michael can’t help it; his breath catches, and he closes his eyes, just for a second. Alex massages into his knuckles and the joints of his fingers with warm, firm strokes, but always light, tender touches.

Several minutes later, he pulls Michael closer to hold him in a protective embrace. Michael follows without hesitation and lets himself be cuddled by Alex with a happy sigh, his throbbing hand now a barely-there reminder. 


End file.
